Superluv
by Baconite
Summary: Based on Shane Dawson's Superluv music video.


_**Warning: Mentions of abuse, mental and physical abuse, character's personality and area change and mild language.  
><span>DISCLAIMER:<span> I don't own anything related to Glee or Shane Dawson.**_

* * *

><p><em>You are mindlessly carving in the tree you and your best friend Santana are sitting under, the both of you are just about six years old. She's rubbing at her arm where dark bruises are already forming.<em>

_"I hate him." You hear her mutter, it makes you stop what you are doing and turn towards her._

_"But, he's your dad." You say matter-of-factly._

_Her dad was drunk again and well, her dad is an angry drunk. Her mother tries to protect her but sadly she's taking the hits too, and when Mr. Lopez is done with Mrs. Lopez he hurts Santana, hitting her until bruises start to form.  
>You live in the same street, so when she knocked on your door and you found her crying like that, you immediately hugged her and took her up to your room. Your parents knew better than to question it.<br>It was just about 3 pm so after she calmed down a bit you brought her to your place. The tree._

_"I know." She sighs and rubs again over her bruises._

_She looks so defeated, you know how to cheer her up._

_"Hey San?" She looks over at you with a questioning look. "I made this for you." You take the necklace out of your pocket and hand it to her. It was a gift from your grandmother who gave it to you on your fifth birthday. It is a silver floral heart locket necklace, your grandma said that you need to put a special picture in it and give it to a special person. Santana clicks the necklace open and smiles as she sees a picture of the both of you that your mom took when you fell asleep against the tree cuddling when she came to get the both of you before it started to get dark. "So you'll never forget me." She smiles so brightly, you know you cheered her up just right. She scrambles up from her sitting position and gives you a loving hug. "Do you like it?" _

_"I love it."_

* * *

><p>She did forget.<p>

At least that's what you think.

She still wears the necklace but she doesn't talk to you anymore, you don't hang out anymore, you do nothing together anymore. Ever since she met Sebastian Smythe.  
>Sebastian is her shit boyfriend, at first he seemed really sweet but then after a month he started to get violent. He didn't care about Santana anymore. He only stayed with her because she's the head cheerleader and she's hot.<br>Popularity is everything in McKinley high.  
>You have no clue how Santana can stand his behavior and you want to help her but Sebastian made sure that she stayed away from you, one of the glee club losers.<br>So you watch from afar.

She's taking her books from her locker and you can't understand that someone so beautiful has to hurt so much. Sebastian you little shi-.  
>Oh look, speak of the devil.<p>

Sebastian -or Sebcrapstian as you like to call him- walks up to Santana and pushes the books that she's holding to the ground before leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed, clearly he's mad about something. Not that you care.

You hear something about 'cheating' and other accusations you know that Santana would never do and just then Sebastian pushes himself from the lockers and walks away angrily.  
>Santana watches him with a broken expression as she follows his retreating form with her eyes and leans heavily against the lockers, all the while clutching the necklace you gave her in her palm.<p>

You know you're running out of time, you'll save her somehow. If only you had superpowers, you'd save the world and she would be yours. Yours.

A strong shove brings you off balance and makes you fall to your knees. You hear the mocking laughter of Sebastian's friends who like to pick on you. It doesn't matter if you're a girl. Mess with Sebastian, you'll get messed with.

**Have no fear, your hero is here  
>My super sense is tellin' me that danger is near.<strong>

You look at your hands, you feel different. Confident.  
>You get back up and shove those jerks against the lockers before turning around and sparing a glance at Santana, she's shaking her head at you with wide eyes.<br>She's silently asking for you to walk away now, she doesn't want you to get hurt.  
>No, I've been fighting for her love all this time. I'm not giving up now.<p>

**I'm gettin' close to you so I can watch yo' back  
>A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack, oh!<strong>

You run after him with all the speed you can muster, he won't know what'll hit him in a few seconds.  
>That is until you manage to stumble over your own feet and face-plant the floor.<p>

**But I'm not a superhero  
>I'm not that kinda girl<br>But I can save you baby, give me a try**

He turns around with a very, very annoyed expression. You see his hands ball into fists and his jaw clenching.  
>You quickly get yourself off the floor and turn around to make a run for it. All your confidence gone.<br>The heavy footsteps you hear behind you make you run faster, he's going after you.

**Cause I'm runnin' out of time  
>I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose,<br>So I'll fight until you're mine  
>And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight<strong>

One of his friends sticks his foot out just as i'm about to pass him, i fall over his feet and hit the floor, hard.

**Ooooooooh, if you're in danger**

His friends grab you from the floor and push you harshly against the lockers.

**Ooooooooh, I'm here to save ya**

You can't make much of anything as you get shoved against the other set of lockers on the opposite end of the hallway.

**Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of  
>Oh oh oh ooh<strong>

They shove you like that for a couple more times before Sebastian gets a hold of you and throws you to the floor. Right at Santana's feet.  
>You look back at them and they pat each others backs while laughing, Sebastian glares at Santana over his shoulder as they walk away. His way of telli- no, commanding her to stay away from that loser.<p>

**Give you my SuperLuv**

* * *

><p>The next time you see her is at lunch the next day, she's sitting with Sebcrapstian and his little taggers -because they tag along-. You know she hates to sit there, her bored facial expression says it all. You bet that the guys are talking about football like always, and you know Santana isn't interested at all. How Finn the quarterback hasn't seen the way Sebastian has been acting is out of my knowledge, Finn is not that smart. At least you thought Puck who has this bromance thing going on with Santana would've done something but by the looks of it, he hasn't.<p>

**Been fightin' for your love for all this time  
>What I gotta do to make you mine<strong>

"Let it go Britt, i saw what happened yesterday. You'll get hurt badly if you keep this chase on." You hear Kurt say, your unicorn and fellow glee clubber.

"Yeah Brittany, who knows what'll happen if Sebastian gets real mad." Blaine adds. Kurt's boyfriend, fellow glee clubber and other half of the Sunshine Twins. Although there's not much sunshine with you right now.

"I'd hurt everyday if it means that Santana can be happy." A bunch of awh's erupt around you at the table you and the rest of the glee club are sitting at. You roll your eyes and fixate your gaze back on Santana. That was really cheesy, like cheese fondue. But it was only the truth.

You would go to the end of the world to see Santana finally happy.

**Got no super speed, but I'm runnin' this town  
>If you get in my way, I'm a take you down<strong>

You look over at Sebastian just as he looks over at you with a stern glare. You gulp and quickly look down, hoping he didn't see you staring at their table. Of course he did, he ain't stupid or blind.

**But i'm not a superhero**  
><strong>I'm not that kind of girl<strong>  
><strong>But i can save you baby, give me a try<strong>

A few minutes pass, you think. And you feel the presence of someone behind you. You quickly look up to the other glee clubbers and see them looking at something or rather someone behind you with frightened expressions.  
>You risk a glance behind you before he grabs your head and slams it down in your food.<p>

**Cause I'm runnin' out of time**

That feeling comes back and you push yourself up with all your strength, causing him to loose his balance and fall backwards. It gives you enough time to step out of your seat.

**I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose,**  
><strong>So I'll fight until you're mine<strong>

You run to their table and keep your gaze fixed on Santana, you need to make this clear.

"Please Santana, break up with him. He's no good for you and you know it, i see you hurting everyday and it's killing me." Her eyes soften at my confession and she allows a small smile to creep up at the corners of her mouth.

**And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight**

She must have seen someone moving from the corner of her eye as she looks in the person's direction, her face hardens again before she glances back at me with a sympathetic look in her eyes, she cares about you and she never stopped.

It's time to face him. You feel confident.  
>You turn to Sebastian just in time to feel his fist connecting with your jaw.<p>

** Ooooooooh, if you're in danger**  
><strong>Ooooooooh, I'm here to save ya<strong>

Luckily he didn't punch you off balance, so you turn back to him with a shocked expression. Your confidence all gone.  
>He throws in another punch.<br>You pissed him off badly.

**Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of  
>Oh oh oh ooh<strong>

He pushes you roughly to the ground, you don't even know what happened. Just that it hurts.  
>He leaves, dragging Santana along while the glee club rushes to your aid.<br>You don't know, you don't know how to be her superhero.

**Give you my SuperLuv**

* * *

><p>Two weeks later and you still don't know how to help Santana out of her toxic relationship.<br>Sebastian got suspended for his actions during lunch two weeks ago when he hit the crap out of you. Only for two weeks though, which means he comes back tomorrow.  
>You tried to talk to Santana during his suspension but she has been avoiding you. You even tried to go to her house but she was never home, or she never opened the door for you.<p>

And when the door did open it was only Santana's mom telling you she wasn't home. One time Santana's mom or Maribel let you in to catch up because Maribel is a second mother to you, you didn't tell her about the Santana/Sebastian situation because it isn't your obligation to tell. That is something Santana has to do.

Still, you don't understand how Maribel didn't see that her daughter has been sad and stressed out. You'd think that with what happened in the past with her ex-husband that she would see those kind of things.  
>You don't blame her though, Santana is a very guarded person. She has so many walls to protect her from getting hurt again. Still, Sebastian knows how to hurt her. And well, Santana doesn't do feelings.<p>

Still, you can see that they just use each other as cover-ups. You know their big secret. Thanks to your super observant skills.

"Hey, Britt? Are you even listening?" You blink and see Kurt talking to you as the two of you walk down the hallway. You must have been lost in your thoughts.  
>You shake your head sheepishly. "Well, as i was saying." He goes on about what song he'll perform today at glee and you tune out almost immediately, you swear he hangs around Rachel too much.<p>

Just then Blaine and Artie walk up to the two of you. Artie rather wheeling than walking.

"Hey guys!" Blaine greets the both of you. "Brittany, your black eye is disappearing!" Yeah, Sebastian left me a black eye and other bruises on my face.

You smile and nod timidly.

"We really tried to get to you but the crowd kept us out." Artie explains, they shouldn't be worrying about that, i went looking for trouble myself.

"Don't beat yourself up about it." You smile, 'beat yourself up' oh, the irony. "I'm fine, really." You reassure them, the adrenaline kept the pain away until your mom came to pick you up from school, the school's nurse said that you should go home and rest with painkillers. You didn't tell your mom much about what happened and went straight for your room to cry it out.

"Brittany!" You turn around at someone calling your name, and you see Quinn one of Santana's friends running towards you. "You have to-" She takes a deep breath. You frown, did she run all the way to you? Why? I'm pretty sure you and Quinn aren't really that much of friends. She's in the glee club though. "Sebastian is yelling shit at Santana at the football field because she was talking to Puck, she looked to be on the verge of crying." You only hear Sebastian, yelling, Santana, football field and crying before you see red and throw your books to the ground.

**Cause I'm runnin' out of time  
>I know what I came to do, and didn't come to lose<strong>

You run, this time you feel angry, like real anger. You're not a violent person but Sebastian brings it out in you. This time you will fight back.  
>You push trough the students filling the hallway and you hear Blaine, Kurt and Artie yelling behind you to 'slow down' and 'wait for them'. But you don't stop, you won't.<p>

**So I'll fight until you're mine  
>And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight<strong>

You swings the doors to the football field open and see the commotion. Sebastian looks real angry and Puck shoves him out of the way only to receive a punch in the face, Puck can't do anything though, Finn and Sam keep him from killing Sebastian.  
>You hear a loud slap and gasps. First you look beside you at Quinn and the other people who followed you, they look to scene before them with wide eyes and some with their hands before their mouths.<br>You follow their line of sight and see Santana clutching her cheek and Sebastian angrily looking at her.

The next thing you know, you are running again and tackling that piece of shit to the ground.

**Ooooooooh, if you're in danger  
>Ooooooooh, I'm here to save ya<strong>

You raise your fist and connect it with his jaw, while holding his shirt at his collar in your other fist. You pull his face back to you before bringing another punch down.  
>You won't back down, you don't care how much he pushes you around and hits you but if he lays a finger on Santana, he's dead.<p>

**Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of  
><strong>**Oh oh oh ooh**

You know there's a crowd gathering around you but you could care less, it feels like you just exploded.

**Give you my Superluv**

You look up from his ugly ass face to see Santana staring at you with a concerned expression.

**Give you my Superluv**

You stand up and keep your eyes locked as you slowly walk up to her.

**Give you my Superluv**

Sebastian gets back up with a shocked but angry expression. "Come on Pierce! We're not done!" He yells as he fixes his Letterman jacket.

**Give you my Superlu-u-u-u-u-uv**

"We are done here Sebastian, once everyone knows about your little secret, your tough exterior will crush." You narrow your eyes at him, he's growing nervous.

"What secret?" He chuckles, he pretends not to know but he knows. I know and soon everyone will.

"Don't pretend that you don't know of anything, I've seen the way you look at Blaine." His eyes go comically wide and you have a smug smirk on your face. "Using Santana and treating her badly so no one will find out that actually you're a closeted gay man? That's low." His mouth hangs open, you just outed him, and you don't feel bad at all.

"Li-Lies!" He sputters, you just raise an eyebrow. You know you are right.

"I wouldn't have known if you weren't so obvious with checking him out." He is fiddling with his hands.

"I-i wasn't, i was just... seeing what shirt he was wearing." That was a terrible save.

You glance over at Blaine who looks incredulous at Sebastian, Kurt looks like he's about to murder him.

"Like that's any less gay." You want to laugh at him looking so lost, but you stay serious. "Now, if i were you, stay away from Santana." He clenches his jaw and turns around, pushing his way trough the crowd and leaving.

**Give you my Superluv**

You turn back around to see Santana on the verge of crying, you don't know why since she has like a massive smile on her face. Happy tears maybe?

**And all you really need  
>Has been right in front of you this whole time<strong>

You smile and step closer to her, she just shakes her head and practically runs into your arms, burying her face in the crook of your neck while she lets the tears flow.

**And I, I didn't need no super powers  
>I saved the world and now you are mine<strong>

You can't believe you did it, you saved the world, her world.  
>With no superpowers.<br>You feel like the both of you are floating.

She pulls back with a big, happy smile and kisses you. She kisses you!

**Now you're mine**

* * *

><p>You and Santana fall to the grass under the tree laughing while clutching your tummies.<p>

"Such a creeper, Britt." She laughs, you told her about the times you've watched her from afar.

"I'm your creeper." You reply with a smirk, you can't get enough of it.

She smiles lovingly at you and leans in, you do the same and before you know it her smooth, soft lips are on yours, and you can't get enough of that either.

"My creeper." She mutters against your lips causing you to giggle.

Her arms sneak around your neck and her hands lock behind it, she softly pulls you down with her and you can only obey.  
>You did it, she is yours and you are hers.<p>

The tree that the both of you always go to can prove that. After all those years.  
>Because a heart is carved in its trunk. Forever.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there you guys have it, a one-shot based on Shane Dawson's Superluv music video.<strong>_

_**Before i get reviews about people telling me that Sebastian never went to McKinley and he has always been gay and that he would never hit a girl,...  
>I know, but it's my story. I wrote it.<strong>_

_**Sure, hitting women or even men is wrong but in this story it just happened okay. Sebastian has some issues.  
>And yes, i know that Brittany is not a violent person but i truly believe she would act out if someone pisses her off badly.<strong>_

_**Plus, this story is about confidence. Santana who has had an abusive past with her father is reliving it in an abusive relationship even though Sebastian just uses her as a cover-up or a beard. With an abusive relationship i mean that he treats her badly and puts himself first. That slap was the only time he actually hit her.  
>And Brittany is a quiet 'glee club loser' who never really fit in, she had a great friendship with Santana when they were younger until they went to high school and Santana wanted to be popular. In order for that Santana got together with Sebastian because he was one of the top football players.<strong>_

_**And i'm sure you guys like to know what happened to Sebastian: because he feels like he can't be accepted in this school -when they do accept him but he's a total douche so no one likes him and Blaine totally turned him down- he transferred to Dalton academy. **_

_**As for Santana's dad: Maribel stepped up to him and divorced him, he went to jail for a few months and after that he left Ohio.  
><strong>_

_**Maribel: Because it's legally her house, she and Santana stayed in Lima. Santana opens more up to her and Maribel literally squealed when Santana and Brittany told her about their relationship.  
><strong>_

_**Mr. and Mrs. Pierce did the same, Susan or Brittany's mom got a twenty dollar bill from George or Brittany's dad since they had a bet going on that before Brittany graduated that she and Santana would get involved romantically.**_

_**Santana also joined the glee club later on.**_

_**This one-shot just flowed out and before i knew it i have this done in only seven hours. I didn't even need to think a lot about what i was writing.  
>By the way, if you guys have any song suggestions that you think i could write something about let me know! Any idea for a story is good too.<strong>_

_**Grammar mistakes are all mine.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Favorite and review!**_


End file.
